


Move A Little Closer To Me

by sweetheartshumjr



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s16e09, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Levi is Jewish and it's important to him, M/M, Protective Nico, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also ef that blake guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr
Summary: Nico and Levi get back home after the accident at Joe's. Some talking happens.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231





	Move A Little Closer To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to thank [enkelimagnus ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus)  
for helping me and answering my questions about the Jewish part ❤️  
Also I was, and still am, literally so stressed about posting this fic so... Yeah

By the time they finally got home it was already dawn. Both Nico and Levi were immensely exhausted from the events from the day, so when they locked the door, neither of them had any energy left to even get to the living room. They slid down the door and sat side by side and simply breathed.

“That was one hell of a date” Nico chuckled, with closed eyes. Levi just sighed and leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, definitely didn’t think I’d be keeping Taryn from dying tonight” he scoffed, but immediately regretted it.

He could still feel how the cold hands of fear wrapped deep inside his stomach, when he was pressing on his… His friend’s wound, trying to keep her alive. The sheer memory of it made him tense up and it seemed like Nico felt that as well, because he sneaked an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in.

“She’s gonna be all right” he whispered.

“I know” Levi sighed, burrowing himself more in his boyfriend’s neck. After a moment of silence he said in a hushed tone, “I’m just glad that you’re okay. You scared me there for a second.”

And that was true as well. When the car ran into the window apparently Nico’s first thought was to protect Levi, so he jumped in front of him, shielding him from some of the shards that came into their way. When Levi managed to peek his head from under Nico’s shoulder, it seemed like some of the shards got to them despite their distance from the window. His heart had dropped when he saw one of it stuck into Nico’s shoulder. But, of course, his boyfriend brushed it off as nothing, and later, when the car was finally safely removed it has been confirmed that this has been just a mere scratch. Nevertheless, it really caused Levi to worry.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you,” answered Nico, kissing him lightly on the forehead. Levi actually smiled at that and raised his head to look at his man, amused.

“That might be actually the cheesiest thing you have ever told me.”

Nico simply laughed. They sat there, on the floor, in a comfortable silence, still reflecting on the events from the day.

Levi thought of Taryn, now probably in the ER, Casey, who also hardly made it out and… And that stupid Blake guy. Suddenly the exhaustion merged to pure exasperation. Nico seemed to notice his change of mood because he reached for his hand squeezed.

“What is it, Levi?” he asked, gently nosing his temple. The latter just rolled his eyes.

“Just people being ignorant again.” He felt Nico frown, so he heavily sighed. “It’s nothing, really.”

“If it’s bothering you, then it is something” came the answer and Levi felt two fingers under his chin, gently urging him to raise his head. He was met with Nico’s trademarked puppy eyes. “Tell me? Please?”

“Fine” he grumbled, rolling his eyes. He took a moment to collect himself, sighed and then asked: “Remember that Blake guy?”

“The one who got himself under the piece of the wall?”

“Yeah, that one” he could not help to briefly smirk, but it quickly faded away. “He said something in the morning that was really…” He groaned, running his hand on his face. “That really didn’t make any sense, and was stupid, ignorant and…” He threw his hands in a silent exasperation, but eased up a bit when he felt Nico’s hand give him a reassuring squeeze. He took a deep breath and said, “He basically alleged that what I did to Grey was something a Nazi would do.”

“He fucking what now?!”

At the tone of Nico’s voice, Levi jumped. He looked up at his face, to find it twisted in a pure disbelief mixed with rage. He rolled his eyes, though he could feel something tug at his heartstrings, seeing Nico be so protective of him.

“Yeah, guess he’s more insensitive and stupid than I thought”

“I’ll kill him” Nico muttered, clenching the hand that wasn’t around Levi’s arms, while the other significantly tightened around him. It was now Levi’s turn to give him a calming squeeze on the arm.

“No need” he said, forcing a smile, but he could tell Nico didn’t buy it. He sighed then tiredly, hiding his face again in Nico’s neck, but then gently smiled when he felt Nico’s fingers run through his hair. “I’m just… Tired of this shit, I guess. Like literally, he knew I am Jewish, so to take this low of a blow…” he shook his head.

“He deserved more than this wall crushing him” muttered Nico in an angry huff. Levi didn’t have anything in him to not agree so he just shrugged.

“I mean it doesn’t hurt me as much as it did when I was young” he confessed and waved off Nico’s worried look. “Sometimes people are insensitive. Though, to be honest, this comparison was really a stretch. I know I was just doing my job, and honestly all of them would have done the same, they just don’t want to admit it. I guess he just wanted to get a rise out of me.” Suddenly his face fell. Again he ducked his head down.

“Then what is it?” Nico murmured, kissing his temple lightly.

“Neither Casey or Taryn reacted” he said, surprised at how sad his voice sounded. “Honestly, I know they are mad at me but…”

“That’s no excuse.” Nico interrupted, shaking his head. “If they are your friends they should have said something” he continued with such a confidence that Levi almost believed him. Yet he just shook his head.

“Yeah, I guess. But also maybe I shouldn’t hold it against them, I mean they are in the ER now, so…”

“Doesn’t matter. Levi…” For a second time Nico urged Levi to raise his chin. When he finally met his gaze, Nico cupped his face and looked at him deep in the eyes. “… You can’t just forgive them because they are hurt. Sure, maybe now they’ll start to realise how awful they were, but that doesn’t mean you have to forgive them just like that. Make them earn your forgiveness, by showing that THEY care about YOU. Allright?”

“I…” Levi’s voice trailed off. He shut his eyes for a second as if trying to shield himself from Nico’s reassuring words, but deep down he knew that the Nico was right. Levi’s way past desperately fighting for keeping his friends close to him. If Taryn and Casey want to be friends with him they have to make an effort to fix the damage they made themselves. Hurt or not.

So he opened his eyes and slowly nodded. He was rewarded by Nico’s soft smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m proud of you” he whispered like it was some kind of a secret, which made Levi blush. To hide his reaction he burrowed his head in Nico’s chest. He let out a long sigh.

They sat in silence for a bit more until Nico’s stomach started to grumble. They both giggled.

“I guess I promised you a dessert?” Nico asked, raising his brow. Despite his exhaustion Levi perked up and let Nico help him to get up and lead him to the kitchen. He sat on one of the bar stools near the table and watched with increasing curiosity as Nico reached to the fridge and took out…

“You didn’t!” he said excited. Nico just smiled fondly, sliding him a plate full of rugelach. He chuckled as Levi’s eyes went to him then back to the plate then back to him.

“I honestly don’t know if I want to eat first and then kiss you or kiss you and then eat” Levi blurted, smiling like an idiot. To his suprise Nico kind of sheepishly rubbed the back of his nevk and ducked his head.

“Eat first. I wanna know if I made it any good.”

To say that Levi was stunned, was like to say nothing. For a second he had simply gaped at his boyfriend, before finally he broke from the stupor and asked:

“Wait, you baked them?! When?”

Nico really tried to avert his gaze.

“Well, you were feeling down for a week now, and I remembered you saying that these would make you feel better when you were a child so I thought…”

Levi could honestly cry now. Something warm bloomed in his chest at the thought that Nico would actually spend his time to do something like that for him. He knew that Nico loved him, but he never thought he would go out of his way to make him feel better. Plus the fact that he actually made an effort, baked him something of his cuisine and that he actually listened to him, remembered it, made him kind of fuzzy inside, especially with Blake’s words still faintly in the back of his mind.

At a loss of words he run to his boyfriend and grabbed him by the back of his neck to bring him down for a long, but sweet, kiss.

“I am sure they’ll be great” he whispered against his lips. Then he smiled mischievously and quickly took the plate, leaving a very surprised Nico in the kitchen

He went to the living room, threw himself on a couch, mindful of the plate in his hand. He eyed Nico who was still standing in the kitchen and decided to take pity of him and patted the space beside him. Nico took the hint and sat down. Levi smiled. Before he took the first bite he cupped Nico’s face and looked him deeply in the eyes. Smiling, he affectionately said,

“ikh hob dikh lib”

For a second Nico looked confused, but it quickly passed as he smiled, completely smitten. He leaned down to kiss him softly and whispered,

“Saranghae.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on Tumblr @iwillmissyoutoni  
* I love you in Yiddish  
** I love you in Korean


End file.
